Ink
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: "If you've ever been to a tattoo parlor there's a certain… something about it…" And I think Roxas found what that something was... For Lizthatsme


**Title: Ink**

**Couple: Akuroku + Implied others**

**Rating/ Warnings: M / Hot boy smex and some camera naughtiness. **

**Note: for the amazing and wonderful Lizthatsme who gave me a couple and two things, skateboards and photography. So I asked if I could add tattoo artists because I could have a good idea going. Now it turned into this and I can only **_**hope **_**she likes it ^_^.**

**Thanks for everything, Liz. And I hope you stick by me for a long time! lol**

* * *

><p>If you've ever been to a tattoo parlor there's a certain… something about it… The buzzing is always in the air which I guess could get annoying if you didn't feel the excitement of seeing the new artwork on someone's skin which is probably the most difficult thing to draw on. I should know, I'm a tattoo artist.<p>

Besides the buzzing, you really never know what's going to come on, and I really did mean to say what and not who. On a late weekend night, you will get to see the drunkest fools come in and get a good laugh at their expense, and tattoo whatever the hell you want because they won't know what they wanted in the first place.

It's an awesome way to making a living I have to admit, although Kairi always things I should do something that pays better and is a little more stable, but I loved working at the shop…

But I guess all good things have to end.

"You know, this isn't much of a change." Kairi said impatiently to me, her foot taping on the floor as she looked at the building.

"Oh, you know that's not true!" I grinned widely, feeling pretty damn smart for my plan. "This is a step up! Now I own my own tattoo parlor."

"You're such an ass." She playfully hit my arm, but we both know I was right. I quite working at a friend's tattoo parlor where I could come to work when I wanted, stay as long as I wanted and picked up extra tattoo jobs when I felt like it. I put all that money together and bough a shop out in Twilight Town, a few towns over from Radiant Garden's where Kairi and I used to live, and fixed it up, pulling a few friends I made from my own shop to work with me.

"I'm your brother, it's part of the job." I opened the door for her and allowed her to walk into the place first before I followed and grinned at my handiwork. "We will need someone to work the cash register if you're up for it."

Shaking her head, Kairi smiled. "Alright, but only until you get someone else to work here. I've got better things to do."

"Like try and seduce that brunette?" The laughter was clear in my voice. "He's gayer then I am, Kai."

Her violet eyes turned venomous, a look I could duplicate but only if you piss me off. "He's not gay, Axel… and No one could be gayer then you, even if they tried."

"You're right, my flaming-ness is unmatched." When Kairi get's that look the only way to save yourself is to agree and try to make her laugh. My sister shook her head and smiled, letting me know I was off the hook and I breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're willing to work?"

"Anything so we don't live in a hole, Axel." She teased. "So who'd you get to follow you out here in Twilight Town? Xigbar?"

"Marluxia and Demyx too." Xemnas was pissed when he found out we were leaving but the guy couldn't do much but let us leave. It wasn't like he owned us, we just worked for him. I really didn't like leaving the guy high and dry without us, but he had others working for him, and Xaldin was good enough to carry the rest of the shop so I couldn't feel too bad. "I can't believe I got Marluxia to leave Vexen."

"Give it a week." Kairi giggled. "Vexen will come to Twilight Town, everything packed, nowhere to go, on Marluxia's doorstep and he'll take him right in. They'll never break up for good."

She was right and the scenario put me at ease. The conversation seemed over as Kairi took the time to finally look around the shop, a desk right at the front with glass cases under it to hold whatever artwork we could put down there as well as for Kairi to decorate as she wanted. Curtains were hung up towards the back to separate the work stations from the waiting room, since I know people are squeamish about this sort of shit, and a coach was set up for the people waiting.

I wanted red and black for the whole room, which Marluxia, who I hired to decorate the place, came through awesomely. He added white as well, which I wasn't crazy about at first, but I'm coming around to it. Kairi looked impressed by the whole thing and smiled at me. "I'm feeling good about this."

"No more busting my balls?"

"Nope. How are you advertising the place?"

"That's where I'm stuck." And just like that, Kairi's impressed stare turned into something that I would like to refer to as the 'are you serious' look. "Hey I haven't even talked to anyone about this alright? I just got the placed finished!"

Rolling her violet eyes, Kairi sighed. "Just leave this to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave this to me." She said, but firmer this time and turned on her heel, walking out of the door. "I'll be coming home late tonight."

"So will I." I replied. "Marluxia, Xigbar and Demyx are coming here to look at the place. The keys under the mat, I'll make a copy for you tomorrow."

She walked out the door after a quick wave and I collapsed on the couch. I was riding a lot on this shop, so much so that it really wasn't fair to my little sister but what was done was done. Now I had to focus on getting customers. Twilight Town wasn't very high in the night life like Radiant Gardens was, it didn't have the same feel but it could surprise a few people to know when everyone else goes to sleep, the underground here still wakes up like it does everywhere else. So I was guaranteed a few costumers at the very least but not as much as Radiant Gardens for the town was more family friendly.

During my thought process, the front door of the shop opened to one of the few that had the key. Marluxia stood in my doorway with Xigbar right behind him, the pink haired guy obviously impressed with his handi-work and would probably stay this way for a few days.

"Not bad, Marly." Xigbar admitted. "You did pretty good at fixing the place up!"

"Pretty good?" His flawless face twisted into a grimace. Telling Marluxia he did _anything _short of perfection was like challenging him of his own manhood. "This place looks 50 times better then what it looked like before! I fucking did magic!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best Marluxia." I rolled my eyes, fighting the smirk that needed to fall across my face. "So, where's Demyx."

"Not showing." Xigbar scoffed. "Met some little nerd and he wanted to try and get in his pants. He's showing up for work tomorrow though, no worries."

"So for now, I say we celebrate!" Marluxia turned to me with a sly smile, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels out of seemingly nowhere. "I say a victory shot for getting this place up and running!"

"I knew there was a reason I kidnapped you from Xemnas." Chuckling, I produced three shot glasses from the storage area and gave one to each of my tattoo artists allowing Marluxia to fill them up and set the bottle of whiskey on the desk Kairi would be using.

"So, toast?" Xigbar grinned a toothy smile.

"To this shop!" Marluxia yelled out and Xigbar and I followed his example, clinking the glasses together and shooting back the shot, feeling warmth surge through me. I turned towards the shop and grinned, feeling surprisingly proud of myself.

Maybe this was the Jack talking, but I have a good feeling about opening this shop.

The next day had me feeling good as Kairi and I got down to the parlor. She skipped to her desk, inspecting it with a smile as I walked in, looking at her like she was insane. "Um… Kairi? What's the deal, why are you so happy?"

"Oh, just excited over the fact I'm the best sister in the whole world!" She giggled, crossing her arms over the desk and leaning towards me. "I got you someone to advertise the shop! Some friends are going to hand out flyers taken by this really awesome photographer!"

I couldn't contain my joy and hugged her tightly, throwing my body across the desk. "You are amazing! But wait… you have friends?"

"Shut up!" Pushing me off, Kairi just smiled. "Sora and Riku are making the fliers, plus Riku's brother runs a bar and he's going to spread the word down there. He says you don't have a lot of competition since tattoo places are pretty rare around here. But Roxas is coming down to see what he can get pictures of- that's the photographer."

"You're talking kind of fast." I replied, my eyebrow raised. "But I get what you're saying."

"Good!"

"Goooooooood morning!" Walking through the door cheerfully was the blonde guy we all knew by Demyx. He looked in way too good of a mood, even in a better mood then Kairi and whistled as he surveyed the joint. "Nice going, Marly! Place looks great!"

"You're blinding me dude, that smiles too bright." I joked. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

The blonde took on a sly grin but shrugged. "Oh nothing. What time are we opening?"

"Now." Although it was really pointless, we would open up for the appearance of the place, just in case. Knowing we wouldn't be busy for a while I laid down on the coach used to waiting and flung an arm over my eyes. "Wake me if someone comes."

"Why'd I even come into work today?" Demyx laughed. I heard his footsteps go towards the back, in the workspace, and figured he'd want to personalize his station. I liked Twilight Town, this place was nice. Seemed like a good place to raise kids and stuff, which would be teenagers who could get tattoos, meaning money for us.

It seemed to always be sunset which had a way of making me sleepy. I yawned, prepared to take a nap when I heard something in the distance. It was a constant sound that made me think of something rolling on cement. Trying to block it out, the sound just got closer and closer until it seemed to be right at my door way.

"Axel! The photographers here!" My sister said in a high pitched squeal. I sat up, rubbing my eyes before turning towards Kairi and some adorably short blonde kid with blue eyes. This is going to be interesting. "Hey, Roxas." She smiled and I could already tell where she was going.

"Hey, Kairi." The blonde kid, apparently named Roxas, greeted my sister warmly, a skateboard under his arm he apparently used to get here. "So this is the shop?

"Yup, what do you think?"

As if Kairi had anything to do with this place.

"It's nice. Reminds me of Alice in Wonderland." Roxas chuckled and I noticed some really expensive looking camera hung around his neck. "The red queen and all that." He lifted the camera to his face and took a few quick shots, a smile in place, before turning to me and holding his hand out. "You own the place right?"

"Yeah, I'm Axel."

"Roxas, but I'm sure Kairi's told you." We shook hands before I let it fall to my side and the boys blue eyes studied me. "Hey... are those tattoos under your eyes."

I allowed my finger to touch my check, stroking where the two tattoos I had gotten years ago resided. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just curious… Maybe… Do you have more tattoos?"

I nodded, looking behind Roxas a little to see Kairi rolling her eyes. She wasn't getting all the attention she was hoping to and seemed to give up on Roxas, which I'd have to apologize to her for later, and walked back to her desk sitting down. "Why?"

"Do you think I could do a photo-shoot of you seeing all of them?" his eyes looked hopeful which made it very hard to say no.

"Why the hell not." I chuckled, then motioned to the rest of the room. "The shop first though, please."

Nodding, Roxas got right to work snapping quick pictures of the store all around, taking way more then he needed in my opinion, but what the fuck do I know about photography? Watching him was amusing though. Once he finished, he let the camera fall on his neck and smiled back at me. "So, the photoshoot?"

"Now?"

"Oh, no! Um… are you free tomorrow? You can get your flies and I can get my pictures… Does that sound good? Kairi knows my place so she can give you directions, okay?"

I shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with the deal. "Sure. So tomorrow. Around noon?"

"Perfect." Turning away from me, Roxas looked over at Kairi and waved. "See you around, Kairi. I'll tell Sora you said hi!"

Waving back, Kairi smiled and when the boy skateboarded away, she turned to me with an annoyed face. "So what, you're a model now?"

"Don't be pissed, Kai." I chuckled. "I can't help it if I'm this good looking and I'm a walking piece of art."

"You're also an asshole."

"That too."

"Hey Axel!" Demyx ran into the room, looking quite like he discovered something never seen before. "I just did something awesome!"

Shit… he broke something didn't he? "What'd you do?"

The blonde pushed a button and suddenly Social Distortion was playing throughout the shop. My eyes light up and I actually hugged the mulleted dude. "You are fucking genius!"

"That is the first time I _ever _heard someone calling Demyx a genius." Kairi teased, watching us as the door opened again. We all turned to see who came in and found our first costumer of the day walk through the door, pulling the black beanie he had on his head off.

I smirked in a better mood then I really knew what to do with. First costumer and I got a photo-shoot with some cute blonde who wanted to see my tattoos…

The small thing I didn't tell him was, I have tattoos _everywhere._

* * *

><p>I've never modeled for anyone so I really do not know what to expect, but I really didn't expect this. Roxas didn't say much when I got there in the middle of the day instead of earlier in the morning, thanks to Kairi's crack shit directions which had me going in circles, he just told me to tell him about the tattoos I did have. When I explained how I had tattoos pretty much everywhere he nodded and turned away from me to grab his camera.<p>

When he returned, he had me follow him into his room and pointed to his bed, instructing me to lie down. When I did, Roxas nearly straddled me, looking at me threw the lends of his camera. Well… this was new."

"I want to do each tattoo at a time," He explained, making me smirk. "So let's start with your favorite."

"Can you get a good angle that way?" I chuckled, noticing his position. He wasn't quiet on my, but pretty close. He was positioned over me, knees against the mattress, body not touching mine but his legs slightly trapping me in place. If I raised my hips, we'd be touching. The thought was fucking thrilling.

"Yeah this'll be fine, I need a close up on ever tattoo so…" In the back of my mind I vaguely wondered if he had a zoom on his camera, but you know what? This position was too compromising to question. "So, your favorite?"

"Well, if you really want to know…" I smirked, knowing full and well a position like this requires me to be as charming and flirty as possible. This moment is a gift, a cute blonde sitting over me with a camera asking me to show him my tattoos? "I'll need to pull my pants off a little."

Immediately after, his face flushed red and Roxas nodded. "Alright. Need me to get off?"

"I need some help…" I was not leaving anything to be interpreted. I'm a forward person when it comes to stuff like this and plus watching him blush like this was very adorable. He nodded, the camera around his neck and he reached over to pull down my jeans.

Finding pity on him, I lowered my hands and unbuttoned my pants, rising my hips and pulling my pants down exposing two spiked wheels on my pelvis, flame designs climbing up my side, still hidden by my shirt. Gasping a little, Roxas pulled up my shirt, his eyes examining the intricate designs of the fire. "This one is my favorite." I stated calmly, holding back the desire in my voice.

Nodding, I felt Roxas's hands lightly touch the tattoo before pulling away and bring the camera up to his face and taking a quick picture of it and putting the camera back down. "Show me more." He demanded and I couldn't stop the smile spreading over my face.

"Let's play a game, Roxas." I said, my voice low. "For every piece of skin you see, you need to show me the same amount."

"… I think your changing the reason why you're here." Roxas said, looking at me with darkened blue eyes.

"Can you blame me?"

Roxas lowered his body to actually sit on me, looking at me seriously before raising his shirt an inch and lowering his pants as well. "Your turn, another tattoo…"

Oh fuck… this is going to be fun…

I smirked, raising my shirt higher, to lift it completely off of him, showing a Celtic cross that was not permanently inked into my shoulder that had black lines melting into the flames coming up my chest and down my arm.

"… O-Oh…" I smiled watching Roxas pick up his camera again and snapping a few pictures of my chest before pulling his own shirt off and swallowed thickly. "So… Got more?"

"Oh, you have no idea." I chuckled, knowing full and well my voice was coming out in a dark rasp. "You'll have to scoot closer if you want to see the rest though. They're on my legs."

Roxas moved closer to my chest, his movement making me feel something he probably wanted to be kept secret but there was no denying it. Roxas was hard. My plan was working. When the boy sitting over me settled, I reached down and pulled my pants lower, pressing my body closer to Roxas as more of a tattoo was shown. All I had on my legs where a small symbol that came out at the bottom and at the top pointed into three points, something that my pants didn't need to be taken off for but hell… why not?

The kid looked back to watch me pull them off and I could hear him gasp when they were pulled down to my ankles. "Your turn." I smirked.

"Hmmm." After a few more shots, Roxas did as I did, pulling down his pants, showing me his boxers and making my face stretch into larger smirk, if that was possible. "Well, looks like your out."

"Well I have one more on my back, but to show you that, I need something in return since I'm not able to take anything off for this, see where I'm going? My shirts already off, but I still need some kind of payment."

"… You're an ass."

"Show me the goods, Roxas."

He got off of me, standing in front of the bed before blushing. His hands reached for his underwear pulling them down while looking embarrassed. This whole shy Roxas thing was probably one of the cutest things I've seen in a while. I watched him pull down his boxers, exposing his hardened flesh and I pulled him back towards me, kissing him before pushing my hips towards his.

"Hngg. Axel, I-I wanna see…"

"You'll have to wait. I need you right now." I replied, biting onto his lip gently. He gasped and I kissed him fully again, rolling us over to thrust my clothed erection against his, earning moans from his sweet mouth.

I groaned, listening to Roxas was probably the hottest thing I've ever encountered and I just needed to hear more, to feel more, to get more of Roxas… to be inside of him… "We're having sex I hope you know."

Writhing, my blonde prey only nodded and gasped out his response. "Yes, yes, _YES! _I need you… inside… Ah! Axel!" He pushed his hips back, my breathing hitching in my throat.

"Do you have anything?" I asked, pulling down my own underwear. He sat up slightly, as if to reach for his dresser when I asked, but now his eyes were trained on my dick. Now, I'm not that cocky of an asshole, but I do know I'm not that bad between the legs. And the look Roxas was giving me right now, like he wanted to latch his lips onto me and suck me dry, proved me right. And while that was a _mind numbing _thought, I had better things to do right now, not to say I'm not exploring that possibility more later. "… Roxas?"

"Right! Sorry." Blushing he continued his search until I was presented with a small bottle of lube and a condom. "Here."

Pouring a large amount of the smooth liquid on my fingers I pushed them into the small ass under me, 2 of my fingers rubbing around his hole, making the skin slippery before pushing my fingers inside of him. Roxas moaned out and I knew he wouldn't need much preparation. He obviously wasn't a virgin.

I quickly got to 3 fingers, then pushed them into him, feeling around until the blonde let out a long groan. "Oh God, yes there, Axel! _Oh… again!_"

"Later. Hold on for a minute." I muttered, pulling my fingers out and spreading more of the lube on myself. "Ready, Roxas?"

He nodded quickly, grabbing my arms and pulling me down as his hips pushed up, forcing my dick into him slightly. We both let out a pleasured moan before I gripped his hips and pulled myself into him.

No resistance, he was writhing in pleasure as I entered him and I could feel my own sanity snapping. I was going to hold out for long. Pushing deeply into him, I found the spot he had wanted me to attend to more from earlier and he seemed more than happy that I hadn't forgotten it. "Ah, ah, SHIT! Yes, Axel, Yes, come on, more!"

I rapidly pushed into him, sliding in and out, my hand pumping at his erecting that laid between us. "So… good, Roxas."

"Hmmm. Deep… deeper, oh god. Axel."

"Roxas."

He was tightening, I could feel it. It was making me lose control. He was… Ah, fuck… _I can't… Roxas… Roxas…_

"_**Roxas!"**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was laying on my stomach, a hand touching my back as light flashed repeatedly. I looked up, finding Roxas grinning from behind his camera, wearing my shirt and his boxers. "Morning. This one is my favorite."<p>

"… Don't you mean night?" I asked. I remembered orgasming and Roxas did right after me, then collapsing beside him and doing nothing else but pulling him into my arms, looking out the window to find the sun was falling down, and prompt knocked the fuck out.

"Either way." Shrugging, he motioned back to… well… my back. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Designed it myself."

"You didn't… do it right?"

"How could I? That would be impossible. Nah, Xigbar did it." I replied, remembering when I came into the shop one morning, holding out a piece of paper with what I designed that day. It was some crack shit theory I had, what it would look like if no one could feel emotions. They would look like shadows of the people who did, dark hoods covering their faces. Shit like that… I made all of the people working with me at the time a spot in my design and assigned them a number, giving me number 8, which was shown in the tattoo…

A lot of it was shading and a huge castle in the middle of my back with the figures around it. I thought it was badass looking, although I would never tell anyone else my theory about it.

"… Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… Take pictures of you again sometime?"

"Whatever you want, Roxas. But I still need the flyers you promised me." I laughed, turning over and pulling him back into me.


End file.
